We're in Heaven
by jadeypooh
Summary: (S&M little bit of K&I) Sango's Dad was promoted and that means that they have to move to tokyo. that means she has to go to a new school and make new friends... who will she meet at school ...rating for laungage and some fluff
1. The Move

chapter 1. The Move

"WHAT ?! WHY ?!" Sango said to her father.

Sango was just starting her junior year in high school and was just told by her father that they were moving to Tokyo .

"We're moving to Tokyo because I got promoted and the office i need to work in is in Tokyo,"added her father  
" But dad...." she started  
" But nothing Sango! We're moving whether you like it or not and thats final!"  
" ARGH! I hate this !" she said as she got up and walked out of the kitchen and up to her room.  
" While your in there.. start getting packed we're leaving in a week!"

" No!!"Sango slamed her door and feel onto her bed

Sango was ... well... a tomboy... always playing sports instead of doing ballet..... playing video games insted of with dolls... she hardly ever wore a dress and the only time she would was when she was forced to . She also was very smart . She got good grades and was always on the honer roll... untill her mom died.

It was at the beginning of the year it was snowing and her mom and dad had gone to a new years eve party. When they were driving home a drunk drivre slamed into them on the passenger side. Her mom was killed instantly but her dad survived with a broken leg and some cuts and bruises. Thats when Sango started have problems at school and with friend . She lost her best friend Yura, not because of an accident but because they grew appart.Then she lost a dog she had since she was 5. Then her boy friend hit her then she broke up with him and he moved away.Then she started to gain weight and people started making fun of her. So during the summer she decided to lose the weight she had gained and try to start over at her new school. Her new school was going well but then her dad told her she was moving (a/n. it is a week before christmas break). damn now im going to have to leave the little frinds I have her and try to make new ones. Its going to be so hard. No one is going to know me.... hey that good. then then no one will have to know about all the bad things and I can start fresh. yay !

Sango ran down stairs" Im sorry for geting mad dad."  
Sango ran over to her brother " YAY ! WERE MOVING!" she said as she jumped up and down.

Kohaku ( her younger brother) and her dad didn't know what had gotin in to her. but they were glad she was happy. her smile was finely full again.  
" Im going to go pack now .YAY I cant wait!"   
Sango ran back up to her room and started packing

" Whats goten in to her " Kohaku said with a confsed look on his face

" I have no clue but at least she happy " There dad said as he went torough the fridge for some thing to eat.

It was the day of the move . Sango already hade every thing packed and had said good bye to her friends . Sango was helping load the moving van with Kohaku when her dad walksed up to them  
" Soo ..you wanna see what the new house looks like ?"  
Sango jumped out iof the truck and over to her dad who had a pictur in his hand. kohaku followed  
Sango a Kohaku said at the same time " yes !"  
Their dad showed them a picture of a house that looked like a chalet ( a mini manshion)  
" wow" Kohaku said in aww  
" holy crap ! its huge !" Sango said a her mouth opend when she looked at it  
" lol .. ok guy how much more untill every thing is in the truck ?"  
" a couch and 2 more picture boxes" Sango said as she walked into the house  
" ok lets get them and get out of here!" said her dad as he walked into the house  
" yeah!"

Sango grabbed the last two boxes and her Dad and Kohaku grabed the couch and brought it into the truck. Sango, her Dad , and Kohaku all got in to there car and drove to there new house and the truck followd behing them (a/n they had to higher some one to drive the truck to there new house so they had ther car )

At around 8:30 they got to there house. Sango and Kohaku were the first to get out of the car and run up to the house. Then their dad came and opend the door for them then gave them their keys. Sango and Kohaku ran into the house  
" go and pick your rooms" their dad said with a smile on his face   
Sango and Kohaku ran up the stairs and looked in each room . Sango picked the room at the far left corner of the houes. In her room she had a walk-in-closet, (a/n. she going to get the room i've always wanted teir) a bathroom, and a door with lead to a balcony that faces the othere house beside them. Kohakus room was just like Sango exsept it didn't have a balcony.

" found mine !"sango yelled  
" me too " Kohaku yelled  
" ok then come down stairs and help me get the stuff out of the truck !"  
" ok " They bouthe said as they ran down stairs to help.

It was around 12 pm by the time they had every thing in the house and in the rooms they needed to be in. Since the beds wernt set up Sango and Kohaku had to sleep on the couch and there Dad slept on a matris they had brought in. Then next moring , when they woke up they started making the beds and unpacking things. When they finished unpaking all of the main things and the house was organised they set up the christmas tree. After the tree was done they started decorating the house . Sango went out side to puts some lights around the trees, when she saw a girl. She was around the same age as her with black hair and gray blue eyes. The girl was walking toward Sango.  
" Hi. I'm kagome. I live next door to you " she points to the house on the right of Sango's  
" Hi. I'm Sango " she said with a friendly smile  
" Its nice to meat you ."  
" You too "  
" Umm i also came to warn you about..." Kagome started but realised it was too late.

A boy had walked out of the house the left of Sango's. He was the same age too but was taller and had black hair that was puled in to a tiny ponit tail at the back of his neck and he was strongly bult. Oh and his eyes, Wow... I could get lost in thous eyes, is all Sango thought of them ... They were a dark shade of blue with some purple and the just lit up when he smiled.

" Hi. I'm Miroku " the boy said as he let his hand out to shake her hand.  
"Hi . I'm ....."  
But when she walked over to him to shake it heis other had reached out to her butt.  
" PERVERT!"  
SLAP!

--0 There he goes alredy Kagome thought as she shook her head.  
" Umm... sorry .. what was your name I missed that ?" he said as he rubed his chek with a red hand print on it  
" Sango..." she said as she gave him a glar  
" ohh... whell I live right next to you I hope we can be friends "  
" If you keep grabing my ass I dont think so ..." she said as she walked back to the treeshe was puting the lights on  
" Mmiroku .. why did you do that .. dammit !Shes not even know her for a hour and you doo that ! Sorry Sango ... he cant keep his hands to him self, " Kagome said  
" Ah .. its alright ... but if he does it again ... I'll hit him harder then I just did " she said giving Miroku another glar  
Miroku justd smiled at her ah... what beautiful eyes Miroku thought.  
"So... " Kagome started but then saw another boy come out of Miroku's.  
" Inuyasha .. come over here" miroku said directioning him to come over.

Inuyasha was totally different then any guy that sango had seen. he had sliver hair ...with little dog ears on the top of his head and was strongly bult, he looked stronger then miroku .and his eyes, they were a beautiful amber. But sango still liked Mirokus the best.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku.  
" Hi ..I'm Inuyasha"  
"Hi... im Sango " man how many more time and I'm going to have to say it she thought  
"Soo... how do you like it around here so far Sango?" Kagome said  
" I don't really know it seems nice but I haven't really be around yet my dad has but i've been unpacking and cleaning "  
" ohh ... fun" miroku said with a smirk on his face  
" oh ya .. so much" sango said sarcasticly  
" well I got to go .. I'll talk to you guys later.. bye Sango hope I see you again before school" Kagome said as she walked back to her house  
" ya you too .. bye" Sango said finishing the lights  
" well I'm going to go now .. it was nice meeting you guys .. bye "   
" bye " with that Sango walked in to her house and the to boys went back to there place


	2. christmas then firt day of school

chapter 2 :christmas then firt day of school

It was around 7:30 when Sango woke up. It was christmas day , so that meant she would go into her brothers room and get him up and go down stairs and she what is in their stockings, then get there dad and bring his up to him. So Sango got up and when to her brothers room , got him up, whent down stairs together, looked at there stockings then brougt there dads up to him. after they had woken up their dad and gave him his stoking they went down starts and put on some christmas music and waited for breakfast to be finished. When they finished there breaks fast they started opining there presents. Sango opend her gifts first. She got a new boom box, 3 new cds, a pair of pants and a read exco sweater. then it was Kohakus turn. He got 2 new cds, 2 sweaters ,a pair of paints,and a video camera. Then their it was their Dads turn. He got 2 sweaters , 2 dvds and a pair of paints. 

Later that day they went to their grandparent and got some more gifts there. When it was 11 they got home and went to bed. When sango got up the next moring she opend the curtans to her glass door to her balcony to look at the falling snow . Then she had a shower and forgot to close her curtins, she changed in to a pair of black paints and the red exco sweater she had gotten. When she was done she turnd on her boom box and put in 1 of her new cds. Then she started dancing around in her room.

In the house beside her Miroku had just woken up and opend his curtins. As he looked out of his door he saw Sango dancing around in her room he smiled then oppend his door and stepd onto his belcony. Then her mad a snow ball and throught it at her door.

Sango stoped dancing and turnd to her door to see a splaterd snow ball on it and her curtons opend. then she saw Miroku .Oh shit ! Did he see me danceing? What if her did ! Oh my god!

Sango went to her door and slipd on a pair of slippers then walked out on to her balcony.  
" Did you throu that snow ball at my door ??"  
" Yes ... I wanted to get your attension"  
" Why to stop me from danceing ..was I really that bad ?"  
"No ... you were really good.. it was just .. no ones awake her and I saw you so I disided to bug you insted of waking up Inuyasha"  
"Thats really nice " Sango said shaking her head  
"Yup I know " Miroku said smiling at Sango.  
Sango couldent help but smiles back. It was like his was contagious.  
" Soo.. if you want to bug me what do you want to bug me about ?"  
" I unno ... hey I have an idea.."  
" Ok what is it ?"  
" Tell me about your self "  
Sango just looked at him with wide eyes" Why do you wan to know?"  
" Because then I would know you better. And if I knew you better .... i unno ... come one just tell me a little bit a bout your self .. please " he asked with a smile on his face  
Sango just had to give in. For some reason his smile made her melt.Damn his smile. " well ... lets see....I .. I'm smart .... lol... I dont really know what to say .."  
" Any thing like.... how old you are. How come you moved here. What you like to do. What your favorite colour or colours, bands, type of music are. ect.."  
"Ok .. well im 14... I moved here cuz my dad got a promotion....I like to sing play video games and go on the coputer. My favorit coloures are red. blue and black.... my favorite bad ...umm.. I dont have one ... I like almoust every type of music exsept jazz , blues, clasical.. stuff like that ... now its your turn."she finished  
" Ok ...well im 14 .. 15 in march ....I've lived here since I was 5 ... I like to play video game and go on the computer too......and every thing, surprisingly, is the same as you."  
"Oh... whats your favorite subject??"  
"Art and music you??"  
" Same"  
" Cool"  
" Yup.. well I'm geting hungry so I'm going to go eat .. I'll .. talk to you later .. I guess..?"  
" yeah byebye"  
" byebye" with that Sango went back in to her house and closed her curtens.

It was Sango's first day at Shikon high. She had to wear a uniform ... she thout it was the skipiest thing she had ever worn ... and to make matters wors it was a skirt. damm why do i have to wear this ...arg!. After sango had finished getting dressed and getting her stuff ready she went down stairs and ate her break fast. Then she went out to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

" Hey !" said Kagome  
" Oh .. hi Kagome "  
" How was your christmass break ?"  
" Good .. yours ??"  
" Great "  
" Thats good"  
Just then Sango felt somthing on her ass.  
SLAP!  
"PERVERT!" said a very angry Sango.  
"Oww!!!"said miroku with a hand print on his face.  
"Damm you ever stop " said Inuyasha shaking his head.  
"If he did I think I would die from shock." said Kagome.  
" Did I hit you too hard?" said Sango to Miroku.  
"Just a little " said Miroku now pouting.  
"Good!... If you dont like geting hit don't grab my ass!"  
"Who said Ididnt like it ?" said Miroku with a perverted grin on his face.  
"arrg! Man first I find out I have to weat this drees in like -30 degrese.. and then this pervert over here grabs my ASS..arg !"said Sango now very pissed.  
"wow ! How red can you get !?" said Inuyasha looking at Sango's red face  
Sango looks at Inuyasha and gives him a death glear  
"Hahah your going to get it if you don't keep your mouth shut Inuyahsa " said Kagome giggeling  
"Yeah listen to kagome she acuatly uses her brain..oh but I forgot you guys dont know how to use your brains... lol"  
"Thats not ture..."said Miroku and Inuyasha  
Miroku and Inuyasha's faces were turnng red.. Kagome and Sango couldnt stop laughing at Inuyasha and Mirokus faces.  
"Omg... you guys ... lol ...." said Kagome inbetewen breaths  
"I have more of a brain then Miroku does "  
"Thats probobly true "said Sango  
"No I have more of a brain then Inuyasha .... I passed music and he didn't" Miroku said sticking his toung out at Inuyasha .  
"Soo I pased every thing else" Inuyahsa siad sticking his toung out too

Then the bus camre and Sango and Kagome walked in and sat down. Miroku and Inuaysah following after then and siting in the chairs behind them.  
"So what do you have today ?" asked Kagome  
"Ummm.....Math , French... ummm....Science ... then Gym ... you ??"  
"Oh my gosh .. im in all of your classes ...thats so cool now you'll have 3 people you know in your first 2 classe.. but then only 1 in the other 2 ." Kagome said with a smile.  
" Yeah thats cool ... wait 3 .. but ...." sango started  
" Inuyahs and I have tha same first 2 periods as kagome and you do " Miroku blurted in  
"Oh great " Sango said sweat droping   
"Lol... well we're here" said kagome

Then when the bus stoped they all got up and went to their class. When they got there, Miroku and Inuysha sat in there set and Kagome sat down and told Sango to sit down beside her. So Sango sat down be side her.  
"I hate math " Kagome said taking her book out.  
"why? Its so easy?"  
" I know it easy but I hate the teacher. Mr .Jaken sucks. Hes so mean and he dosent grade us right."  
"Oh ... "  
Then Mr. Jaken walked in .  
" Hello class. I hope your holiday was a good one. And we have a new student in our class. Her name is Sango Taijiya . Sango would you care to stand up and introduce your self to the class .. please"  
Sango stood up, smiled at the class and then sat down again .  
"OMG .. does everybody all ways start at you like that ?" Sango wisperd to Kagome  
Kagome giggeld" ya to the new kids. but my next week you wont be getting as many stairs "  
"Oh ....." Sango said uneasy  
" Don't worry...every thing will be ok. People here are nice ..... Well most of them .."  
" Ok .. thanks "

Lunch came and Kgome asked Sango if she wanted to be show around the school . Sango said yeah . As they were walking around they ran into Inuyasha and Miroku.  
"Hey guys " said Kagome just as she was about to show sango the music room .  
" Hey ." said Sango  
"Hey. What are you guys doing? " said Miroku and Inuyasha  
"I'm showing Sango around "  
"Yeah so I dont get too lost .. this place is huge!"  
"Lol... yeah but me and you have the same thing every day and that means you just have to follow me around and if I'm not ther you can follow miroku and inuyasha for most of them."  
"Yeah ... just follow me and Inuyasha " Miroku said and he smiled at Sango  
"Well ... I unno.. all have to think about that ...lol"  
"What wats rong with walking with me and Inuyasha ?"  
"Oh theres nothing wrong about walking with Inuyasha .. it walking with you that scares me .. you and that wondering hand of yours ..... lol"  
"Lol ... hahah she doesn't trust you .... "said Kagome  
"Well you've got to admit I havent grabed you ass since this mornig . so im geting better ....."  
"oh yeah" sango Sango as she roled her eyes.  
"Ok well back to our tour ... this is the music room .. we will be coming her tomorow second period"  
Sango looked into the class .." Wow .. its so much nicer then my old music room "  
" yeah its ok .." said Inuyasha  
"don't you have music next ??" asked Kagome  
" yeah that why were here .. duh,..." said Inuyasha  
" Why are you being such a jerk .. did you get in a fight with kikyo again? " kagome said  
" as a meter of fact yeah I did......" said Inuyasha  
"There not going out any more .." said Miroku  
"Damm it Miroku can't you keep your mouth shut ... now every ones going to know !"  
"Well I thout since she is our friend she deserves to know!"  
"I'm sorry ..."Kagome said . her eyes looked sad for Inuyahsa .But she was looking at the ground so he coulden see it  
"Ahh... its not your fault .. it wasnt working out any ways.."  
"ok... well we have to go to science now on Sango... bye guys "  
" yeah bye guys"  
" bye " said Inuyasha and Miroku

It was the end of the day and every one was geting out of school. Kagome and Sango were headed over to Kagomes house and Inuyasha and Miroku were going home. when Kagoem and Sango got to Kagomes house they went up to her room and turnd on the radio.

"Umm Kagome I wanted to aske you some thing ..."  
" Shure what ?"  
"Do you ... ummm..... like.. Inuyahsa ?"  
"umm..... yeah..... why ?"  
"Oh I was just wondering ..."  
"Oh ok .... can I aske you some thing now ?"  
"Umm.. yeah.."  
" Do you like Miroku ..."  
"No..."  
" Are you shure ??"  
"Yeah im shure.... "  
"ok.."

Later on that night when Sango went home she went up to her room. Grabed her chair at her desk put the chair out on her belcony, got a blanket and sat out on her balcony. Then she started to thing about what kagome had asked her ._" Do you like Miroku ?"_ how can I like him ... I only met him a little while ago.... but ... he is cute ... but no ... hes a pervert... but his eyes ..  
" sango stop this you dont like him !" she said out loud not realiseing some one was on the balcony beside her

" You dont like who ?" said a farmiliar voice


	3. sleep over

cahpte 3 : sleep over

Sango wipped her head to look at Miroku siting on the other balcony  
" Oh nothing ... nobody .."  
" Are you shure ? "Mmiroku said with a smile  
" Yeah im shurt .. and you know what its not nice to watch people ..you know "  
"WellIi saw you out here so I desidced to come and talk to you and just as I got out here you said ' sango stop you dont like him !' "  
" Oh ..."  
" Yeah ... can you hold on a sec?"  
" Yeah but why ?"  
" You'll see in a sec"  
"Ok ..."  
Then Miroku went in to his house, grabed a bored then brought it out.Then her put it across the two belconys so he counld get acrosss(A/N: There balconys ar pritty close) As Sango watched him she was thinking What the hell is he doing ?!

After Miroku got it so he could cross the bored with out falling . He grabs his chair and brought it over to Sango's belcony .

"What the hell are you doing?"  
" Comeing to talk with you "  
" Ok but you could have satyed on your belcony "  
"Yeah I could have but I don't like being a lone .."  
" Ok... and how did you all of a sudden get that bored to get you over here?"  
" Well my friend usd to live in this house and we would visit each other all the time ... if you look in your closet you'll probobly see a bored in there some where .. thats what he would use to come to my place .."  
"Ohh .... I'll check later"  
"Yeah so any ways ...what up ?"  
" nothing I was just thinking.... you ?"  
" Talking to you... lol"  
"I'll brb I need to chek on my brother "  
"Ok"

Sango got up and went into her house Maybe ... I do like him ... I unno ...hes not that bad once you get around the groping .... Sango goes in to her brothers room and sees him sleeping then goes back out to wher Miroku is and sees tha he moved his chair to beside Sango's and had the banket on him. Sango just shook her head then sat down in her spot again and put the blanket on her.

" So how was your brother ..."  
"Oh he's sleeping"  
"Ohh weres your dad .. ?"  
"He went on a date he'll be home soon "  
"Oh ok .."

Sango and Miroku just sat out then and talked for a while. Then Sango saw her dad drive up and him and his date come out of the car.

" Well it was nice but I have to go in side now ...all .. talk to you tomorow?"  
" Yup ... all see you at the bus stop "  
" Yup .. byebye "  
"Byebye "

Sango got up and walked in to her house then Miroku grabde his chair then walked over it and back to his room. Sango desided to see if the bored was in the closet. when she went in she looked around and saw one. then she smiled "this could come in handy "

Then she was going to say hi to her dad . When she opend her door she saw her dad and the woman he went on a date with go in to his room ( witch was rigth beside hers and walls are thin) then she walked back into her room.

"Oh damm now I'm going to hear it all night ...oh wait ..."

Sango went into her closet then grab the bored and put it across the balconys then she walked acroos it and knoked on Mirokus door.

"Hey ..I see you've found the bored .. but what r you doing her its late ?" miroku asked  
"Umm... well my dad is well....in his room with the woman he went on a date with and his room is right next to mine and I dont want to here it so ... can I satay here just for the night please ... ?" she asked  
Miroku looked at her and just smiled" shure just we have to be quite every one else is sleeping "  
" Ok .. thanks "  
"No problem"

Then Miroku walked away from the door and let Sango in.

Sango looked around to see his room looked like hers ... exsept that it was blue and other things were different. but any ways ...

"So where am I goning to sleep ?"  
"Um.... you can sleep on my bed if you want I dont mined sleeping on the floor"  
"Ok thanks"  
"No problem " Sango went over to his bead and then sat on it " your room is really nice"  
" Thanks "  
" your welcome .... ummm. are you and inuyasha brothers?"  
" No.. hes my cousin.."  
"Ohh... do you live with your parents or his ??"  
" His .. my parents are dead"  
"Oh sorry ..."  
"Ah its ok ... its not your falut "

Miroku came and sat down beside Sango on his bed  
"Ok.. can I ask how they died? .. you dont have to tell me if you dont want to .."  
" Its ok .. well first off my mom died when I was born .. she died giving birth and my dad.. well he was killed in a car acsident ..."  
Sango just looked at him with sad eyes . " My mom died in a car acsedent too.. just at the begining of this year.."  
"Oh ..."

Then there was a silets between the two.

" Well if you want to go to sleep you can" miroku said  
"Ok .. thanks for leting me stay here.."  
"Its no problem"  
"Ok "  
Then Sango lied down on his bed and Miroku got up and started to walk toward his closet to get blankets.  
"Umm.. Miroku,"  
Miroku turnd around and looked at Sango " Yeah?"  
"Umm... you don't have to sleep on the ground .... you can... sleep on the bed if you want ..."  
" but what about you ?"  
" I dont mined your bed is big enought for the 2 of us..."  
" Ok .... "  
Miroku walked back over to the bed and got in .  
" but im warning you Miroku ... you tuch my ass. and you'll be black and blue when you wake up .. you get it ?"  
" Yeah .. I wont ..."  
" ok ... night "  
" night "

Then Sango closes her eyes and trys to fall asleep , but Miroku just sayed awake thinking I wonder if she likes me ... she probobly dosent shes probobly just being nice.. Just then Sango moved closer to Miroku. Miroku herd her move and moved on his side to face her and it looked like she was sleeping . Then when she stoped moving , her face was soo close to him she could feel his breath on her face .ok.. why did I move so closer to him... because you like him dummy said a littel voice in the back of her head how do you know and who are you ? cuz I know every thing and I'm you stupid baka! oh yeah I forgot all of a sudden she felt an arm around her . she opend her eyes to see Miroku starting right at her . she started to blush at how close they really were.

Miroku saw then she wasn't sleeping so he started moving his arm from her. But then he felt a Sangos hand cup his face and he put his arm back down. Sango felt him lips on hers wow what is he doing hes kissing you ... oh my gosh ... maybe he likes me well duh he is kissing you oh shut up then Sango kissed him back . Oh my god whats happening ... shes kissing you back bakawho the hell are you ?i'm the little voice in the bak of your head I help you out when you need it and am there so you dont get into trouble ohh.. hey wait then where were you when I was geting slaped for grabing girls asses? I was.. oh never mind just pay atenshion to Sango now not me ok. then Sango slowly pulled away from Miroku and started to blushe. Miroku just smiled. Then Sango faced him , but with closed eyes. Then Miroku and her slowly fell asleep.

Sango and Miroku woke at the sound of Miroku's alarm clock .Then Miroku moved his arm off of sango . When she looked at the alarm clock, it said 7:45 .

" Oh shit .... why is your alarm clock set for 7:45?"  
"Because I dont take long to get ready and I cant wake up early."  
" Oh ...well I have to go " Sango said as she got up and walked to teh door of his balcony" All talk to you in a little while "  
" yeah... bye"  
" bye" then Sango walked out to his belcony , crossed the bored then went in to her room and took the bored with her. Then she got dressed and went down stairs. When she got down there there was a woman in her kitchen. She was tall, had dark brown hair, and chocalte brown eyes.

" Hello" said the woman  
" Hi .."Sango said as she sat down to eat her breakfast " Who are you ?"  
" Oh .. I'm Gin... I went out with your father last night then stayed over ... you must be Sango .. right ?"  
" Yeah I'm Sango " she said then finished eating her breakfast" Well I have to go now .. bye"  
"bye"

Sango got up , put her bool in the sink then got her shoes and jaket on and grabed her back pack and went to the bus stop. Then Kagome came up to her.

" Hey Kagome "  
" Hey Sango "

Then Miroku and inuyasha came out and walked over to the bus stop.  
" Hey" said Kagome and Sango  
" Hey " said Miroku and Inuyasha  
" I thought you said you were fast at geting ready Miroku .. I beat you out here"  
" I had to wait for Inuyasha he was taking his time "  
" no I wasn't.... your the one that wouldnt stop staring in to space and then forget what you were doing ... what were you even thinking about ?"  
" n-nothing ...." miroku said trying to hide the blushing.  
"Really then why are you blushing ?" Kagome asked  
"I'm not blushing " Miroku said geting reder  
"yeah you are " Sango said walking over to him " you look like a red tomoato"  
Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing. Sango tryed to hold in her laughter but it came out as a giggel. Miroku looked up at every one  
"At least I looke like a cute tomato " he said as the red on his face went away

Then the bus came and every body stoped laughing and got on the bus and sat down.

"Soo ... I know what you were thinking about this morning " said Inuyasha  
" What was I thinking then ??"  
" You were thinking about Sango .... ooo.. I know you like her"  
"So whats it to you ?"  
"Oh my god ... I cant believe I was right. hah" Inuysha said in a naging voice

" So..." said Kagome  
Sango didn't answer she just looked at the back of the seat in front of her .  
" Hello Sango "  
still no answere

" hey Earth to Sango " Kagome said shaking Sango  
" huh.. what ?" Sango finaly said  
" wow took you long enough.. you like blanked out for a sec"  
" Oh sorry ..."  
" yeah soo.."  
" what do we have first ?"  
" Art then music"  
" oh .. ok thanks"  
" no problem"


	4. Its soo cute

chapter 4: its soo cute

As Sango got to Miroku and Inuyasha's table she sat down on the last seat witch was beside Miroku. Then she grabed her art book and did what the teacher said to do. After she was done she just sat there waiting for Miroku to finish. A few minutes later he finished.

" Took you long enough" sango said

"Well I take my time so its perfect" Miroku said with a grin on his face.

"So do I."

" Yeah.. then lets see who's is better..Inuayasha will be the judge."

" Hey i don't want to be in this.. ask Kouga to do it !"

Kouga turns around from the table in front of them " I heard my name .. what do you want?"

"They want you to judge who's pic is better" Inuyasha said

"Okay no problem"

" Okay this is mine" Sango shows kouga her drawing.

" And this is mine" Miroku shown Kouga his drawing.

"Wow! There bout really good.. But ...."

" Just pick one !" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

" OK! ok... Sango's is better then Mirou's.. sorry man but look at it .. its like ... perfect"

" YAY! I win" Sango said as she waved her picture in the air and smiled

"Damn... And I took my time...."

" Aww its ok maybe you'll win next time ..." Sango said as he stoped waving her picture and put it down on the table.

" Yeah.. But I wanted to win this time" Miroku said as he pouted.

Sango couldent help but gigged at his pouting face

" What are you laughing about " miroku said

" You... you looked so funny" Sango said now laughing

"But I did want to win this time.." pouting again

"Inuyahsa ... doesnt he look so funny when he pouts?"

"aww its funnier when he turns really red ... like this morning" Inuyasha sai now starting to laugh

" oh yeah... that was funny"

"No it wasn't.." miroku said still pouting and getting red

"HAH! there he goes again" Inuyasha said laughing uncontrolably

"Yeah.. OMG! Miroku.. you should see your self... you are so red... it so cute..." sango said not realizing what she said then clamped her hand over her mouth Oh shit !

Miroku just looked and smiled at Sango

"What? You think Mirokus cute ?" Inuyasha said sill laughing

Sango started to turn as red as Miroku was a second ago  
" Umm.. what I cant say some one is cute ?" Sango said as the red went away  
"No its not that ... Its just .. its funny ." Inuyasha said starting to calm down  
"Yeah so any ways...." Miroku said  
" the periods almoust over.." Inuyasha said  
" ok..."

Then the bell rang.  
" So I'll se you atguys later ?"  
" yup " bout Inuyahsa and Miroku said  
" k bye"  
"bye"  
" bye "  
Then Kagome come over and the walled to the seccond period class.

**After School **( sorry I hate school and I hate writing about it too)

Sango and kagome were wating and the bus stop talking to each other when all of a sudden Miroku and Inuyasha came out of no where and scared them. Sango and kagome hit them with there bags.

" what the fuck was that for , wench !?"Inuyasha said rubbing his arm where he got hit

" yeah what the hell was that for?!" Miroku said rubbing his head.

" for scaring us you baka! And don't call me a wench!" Kagome said

"So you didn't need to hit me it was all Inuyashas idea and he said if i didn't it he' hurt me" Miroku said still hubbing his head.

"No it wasn't! Now im defenatly going to hurt you !" Inuyasha said chasing miroku arownd.

"Ahhh!! Get him Away from me ! He's going to kill me !! AHHH!!" Miroku screame as he ran over to Sango and hid behind her.

Sango shook her head at Miroku and looked at Kagome." What should we do ?"

Then Inuyasha got Miroku and started punching him in the head.

"I unno we could let him suffer ... but then what about Inuaysha ?? We cant let him get away with planing to scare us can we?" kagome said

"No...we cant do that."

Then Inuyasha stopped punching Miroku and they both looked at the girls . The girls had evil grins on there faces.

" Oh shit!! RUN!!!" Miroku and Inuyasha said as they ran from the girls

Sango went chasing after Miroku and Kagome just said her magic word

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and plummeted down to the ground.

Sango caught up to Miroku and hit him in the back of the head with her book bag. Witch was extremely heavy. Miroku fell to the ground and didn't move. Sango dragged him back to the bus stop. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the bus stop.

"damn woman you didn't have to say it that many times!!"

" Yeah I did... and Sango .. is he .. still alive..?"

"Yeah ... he'll be out for a bit thou.. I hit him pretty hard with my book bag and its really heavy" Sango said letting go of Miroku

A few minutes passed and then Miroku got up.

" what the hell happend ?" Miroku said rubbing a huge bump on his head

" You passed out after I hit you on your head with my book bag" Sango said

" Yeah you were out for a few minutes " Kagome said giggeling

" Oh now I remember ... It really hurt"

" Aww poor baby" Sango said rubbing his head

Then the bus came and the got on.

" Omg ... Sango ...." Kagome wispered to her so the boys couldn't here.

" What what did I do ?" Sango wisperd back

" You do like Miroku ."

" Soo... don't tell any one .. please"

" Ok I wont but ... omg !!"

"Yeah so...."

Kagome started to giggel.

"So... what do you wanna do when we get home?" Inuyasha asked Miroku

"I have to do my home work .. but after ... I unno what do you wanna do?"

" hummm... how about we.... we can Invite the girls over and doo some thing..?"

" Ok sounds good ... you ask them "

" fine ..."

Inuyasha leaned over the seat Sango and Kaogme were sitting in.

" Hey you guys wanna come over later to my house ?" Inuyasha asked

" Yeah shure why not but after my home work" Sango said

" Yeah sounds good.. but what will we be doing ?" Kagome asked

"Ummm.. we could go to the mall...?"

" Ok ... I'll get money from my mom " Kagome said

" Ok... "

" Alright .."Inuyasha said then went back to his seat.

"So what did they say ?" Miroku asked

"Yeah there going to come over ... and were going to go to the mall .."

"Ok"

The bus stopped and they all got off and went to there houses.

Sango went up to her room and started doing her home work then went to get changed. She picked out a pair of black low rise jeans and a black top with red out lining it.

At Kagome's , she finished her work and changed into blue Jeans and pink sweater.

At Inuyasha and Miroku's, Inuyasha changed in to blue pants and a red sweater and miroku in black pants a blue sweater.

"Should we call the girls now ?" Miroku asked

" Yeah you can."

" Ok"

Miroku goes and gets the phone then calls Kagome. Kagome answers.

" Hello ?"

" Hey Kagome ?"

" Yeah?"

"You can come over know and can you call Sango I don't have her number so I can't?"

"Yeah no problem all see you soon"

"Yeah bye"

"bye " Kagome said then hung up the phone. Miroku did too.

A few seconds later Kagome picked up the phone again and called Sango

Sango Answered " Hello ?"

" Hey you ready ?"

"Yeah .."

" Ok well I'm headed over to there place now. You can come too."

" Ok see you in a few bye"

"bye" Kagome and Sango both hung up the phone. Then Kagome put her jacket and shoes on and went out side

Then sango got her jacket and shoes on then went out side and saw Kagome and walked over to her. Then they bout walked over to Inuyasha and Mirokus house. Then they knocked on the door. Miroku answered the door and let them in.

"Hey .. so when are we going to go ?" Sango said

Miroku looked at Inuyasha

"We can go now if you guys want .." Inuyasha said

"Ok."Kagome said

Inuyasha and Miroku got there shoes and jackets on and walked out side and waited for Kagome and Sango to come out side. when Sango and Kagome got out side they all walked over to the bus stop.


	5. the mall

sorry i haven't updated in a while ...

Chapter 5 : the mall

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku all got to the bus stop. As Sango was a bout to sit down on the bench Miroku took her spot.

"Hey!"  
"Hi..." Miroku said with a sly smile on his face

" thats my spot"  
" doesn't have your name on it .."  
Sango glares at Miroku " ... so... "  
" fine fine if you want to sit down you can .."  
"Thank you "

Sango waits for miroku to get up but he doesn't .  
"Well arnt you going to sit down ?" Miroku said with a smile  
" yeah once you get up "

" ohh ... I never said any thing a bout me getting up.. I meant that you could sit on my lap"

"No."

The bus pls up to the bus stop.  
" Hey .. bus is here " Kagome says walking to the bus beside Inuyasha  
" good " Sango says as she walks over to the bus

Miroku gets up and follows Sango Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome and Sango find 2 empty seats and sit in them.  
"Now we have no where to sit " Inuyasha complains  
"hey we can sit on the girls laps" Miroku sudjest  
" NO!" both girls scream in iunision  
Every one on the bus looks at them  
"What are you looking at!" Inuyasha yells at them  
Every one looks away  
Sango looks at Inuyasha "any ways... what are we going to do when we get there?"  
"ummm... i unno ..." miroku looks at Inuyasha  
" how the hell am i suposed to know ?"  
" your the one who sudjested going to the mall ..." Kagome said

" ..."  
" We could go see a movie ..?" Miroku said  
" sounds good " kagome said  
" yeah"  
" feh ... what ever..."

the mall

" Soo what move you guys wanna see ... ?" Miroku asks  
" lets see r we there yet!" Kagome said  
Sango Miroku and Inuyasha all look at kagome  
" what ... it was just a sudgetion.."  
" ne ways..."  
"How about boogeyman..?" said Sango  
" fine with me .."Inuyasha said  
" ok ..."  
" but its scary." kagome said  
"... come on kagome .. it will be fun.. don't worry .. you can sit beside inuyahsa " sango says with a grin as she lines up to get the tickets  
" yeah.. inuyahs you sit with kagome .." miroku said as he lines up beside sango to get the tickets

" ... fine ... but i don't understand why your so scared kagome ... your way scaryer then the movies going to be "  
kagome glares at inuyasha  
Inuyasha hids behind miroku " See!"

Sango and miroku laugh then get the tickets. Inuyasha come out from behind miroku and walks to the theater their movie is playing in . Kagome Miroku and Sango follow him .Inuyahsa sits down and kagome sits down beside him . sango sits down beside kagome and Miroku sits down beside Sango.

10 mins later  
The movies starts  
kagome screams and hides her head in Inuyashas chest" ahh its starting!"  
" SHHH! kagome be quiet" inuyasha wispers to her  
Sango and Miroku look at them then start watching the movie

on the bus after the movie finished  
"OMG... that movies was soo scary " kagome said  
" i wouldn't know... i hardly go to see any of it .."inuyasha said  
" lol ... yeah...don't worry ... you can see it again wen it comes out on dvd ill be getting it " sango said  
" i dont want to wait that long"  
"...well your going to have to unless you want ot go back and watch it again...?" miroku sudjest  
" naw... "

on there street  
Sango waves to Inuyasha , Kagome and Miroku " ill see you guys tomorow  
" yeah .. bye " every one else said  
sango walks into her house and to her room

please review/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
more reviews... more chapters


	6. 3 and a half years later

chapter 6: 3 and a half years later

DAD! I'M LEAVING NOW!" Sango said as she grabed her back pack and left the hout before here dad could say any thing

As Sango got out of the house Kagome was waiting by Sango car" what took you so long?"  
"oh sorry Kag...I woke up late ... " sango said as she got into her car  
" Ahh.. its ok..." kagome said getting in the other side

Sango drove of to school  
"I hope were not going to be late ... it the first day and I don't want to start the year off bad" kagome said  
" we wont be late ... " sango said with a smirk on her face  
" oh no ...SANGO ... don't "  
Sango pressed hard on the gas pettel and they started zooming off to school and kagome screamed and sango laghed

school  
" I dont think i ever want you to drive me to school again... "  
" Awww...come on kagome ... its not like we got hit or any thing "  
kagome roles her eyes and then sees Inuyasha and Miroku " hey guys !"  
Inuyasha and Miroku see kaogme and sango and walk over to them " hey ...i through you gurls would have been here a while ago " Inuyasha said as he walks over to kagome  
"We would have ... but Sango woke up late "  
" but I got us here on time didnt i ?"  
"yeah and almost got us killed!"  
"almoust... were still alive ... so dont worry"  
" well neways ... you ready to go to first class " miroku said  
" yeah ." kagome and inuyasha said  
" ahh... im going to wait for Naraku ... ill meat you guys there .. ok ?"  
"ok..." kagome said  
" all right " both inuyasha and Miroku said  
kagome grabs onto inuyasha's hand and they start walking down the hall with miroku following beside inuyasha

Inuyasah looks at Miroku " you know ... its your falt that shes going out with naraku ...and not you .."  
" yeah yeah ...what ever... its not like I care" miroku said  
"you so do care we can see it on your face" kagome said looking at miroku  
Miroku looks at the floor

were sango is

Sango sees naraku and goes over to him " hey"  
" hey Hun"  
Naraku kisses Sango  
naraku stops kissing her " i don't want to go to class to day ... lets skip."  
" but its the first day ... "  
" Oh who cares... come on... please.."  
" ...ummm... ok .. "  
Sango and Naraku walk out of the school and go to sangos car. they get in and drive off

next period  
" where is she ... she said she would met up with us ... she didnt even show up for first period and still isn't here" miroku says with a worried look in his face  
" dont worry ... shes probobly ok... just skipping with naraku " kagome said to miroku

" ... ok .."

sangos car  
" ahh ... to day was fun... i cant belive its alrady 3:00" sango said with a smiles  
" yeah ... hey ... wana go for a walk with me ...?  
" ok., "  
Sango and naraku get out of the car and starts walking in the park

" so ... what do you want to do " Sango says as she sits down on a bench  
Naraku sits beside her and smiles  
" what r u thinking ...?" sango askes  
Naraku leans forward and kisses Sango  
Sango kisse s back and wraps her arms around him

Naras slowly slips his hand up Sango shirt then starts kissing her neck .  
"No.. naraku not here..."  
Naraku doesnt listen and starts taking Sangos shirt off.  
Sango pulls away from naraku" no"

"come on Sango... its been over a year and a half now .. just once.?"  
" no "  
"no ...?... "  
Naraku gets up and grabs Sangos wrist and drags her into the forest  
" let go of me !... Naraku!"  
"no!"  
Naraku pushes sango down on the ground then sattels her  
"Get off me !"  
naraku grabs a knife from his pocket then points it at Sango  
"shhh!... you dont want any one to come in here ... of ill slit your throat"  
sango starts to cry. Naraku cuts her skirt and then un dose his pants and pulls then down  
sango thinks no... no... please ...someone ...help me...  
naraku cuts Sango underware then pulls off his boxers then goes into her . Sango keeps crying

at miroku and inuyasha's place  
" ... where is she .. we were supposed to hang out to night " kagome said now worried  
" i unnno ... i called her house and there was no answered" miroku said  
" ok.. ill try her cell" kagome picks up the phone and then calls sango ... kagome hangs up  
" no one answered..."  
" O..." both inuyahsa and Miroku said  
miroku gets up and puts his shoes on  
" where you going miroku ?" inuyasha asked  
" I'm going to go for a walk ... ill be home in a while ..."  
" ok..."

miroku leaves the house and starts walking towards the park


	7. the find

Chapter 7: The Find

Naraku Gets Off Of Sango And Pulls His Pants Back Up" I Guess I Wasent Missing Any Thing... And Oh Yeah.. I Don't Want To Go Out With You Any More .."

With That Naraku Kicked Sango In The Stomic Then Walked Off

Sango Slowly Gets Up And Grabs Whats Left Of Her Skirt To Cover Her Up Then Slowly Walks Out Of The Forest Still Crying

Where Miroku Is

Miroku Stops Walking And Sits Down On A Bench

Miroku Thinks Why Would She Skip The First Day... ... And Y Would She Ditch Kagome ... She Has Never Done That Before...

All Of A Sudden Miroku Hears Someone Crying Then Turns Around And Sees Sango

"sango!"

Sango Looks At Miroku And Keeps Crying

Miroku Runs Over To Her And Takes Off His Jaket And Gives It To Her " What Happened "

Sango Starts Shaking "..naraku...he...he.."

"...omg..." Miroku Reaches Out To Hug Sango Put Sango Moves Away

"i Want To Go Home... Please ... Miroku ... "sango Hands Her Keys To Miroku

"..ok..."miroku Takes Them And They Both Walk To Her Car

The Whole Drive To Sangos Place Was Silent Untill Miroku Said Something.

" You Have To Tell Some One What Happened ..of Call The Police Sango ... What If He Does This To Some One Else..?"

" ... I Cant.."

"y Cant You ..?

" Hell Fine Out I Told Some One And Then Come After Me ... " Sango Said Still Shaking And Crying

" If You Don't I Will... Its Bad Enough He Did This To You Sango ... "

Just Then They Pulled Into Sango Drive Way Sango Looks At Miroku Then Gets Out Of The Car

" Thanks For Driving Me Home ... "

" ... Your Welcome ... But Sango ... You Have To Call The Police ... Ok ?"

Sango Walks To Her Door " I Cant ... I'm Sorry .."

With That Sango Walks Inside

Miroku Watches Her Then Walks Back To His Place And Slams The Door

" Hey ... Whats Wrong Miroku?" Inuyasha Asked ..

" Naraku Raped Sango .."

"what!" Kaogme Screamed

" Yeah ... Fuck... If I See Him I'm Going To Kill Him ... I'm Not Joking" Miroku Said

" Omg Omg Omg ... I Have To See If Shes Ok ... Is She At Home?" Kagome Asked

" Yeah ..."

" Ok "

Kagome Gets Up And Puts Her Shoes On Then Goes Over To Sangos

Sangos Place Same Time

Sango Walks Up To Her Room Then Sits On Her Bed Then Starts To Cry Again

Sango Looks At Her Self Then Gets Up And Goes To The Bath Room And Start To Run A Bath Then She Hears The Door And Goes Down Stairs

Sango Answers The Door And See Kagome

" Sango... Are U Ok ?"

Sango Starts Crying Again And Kagome Hugs Her

" Omg .. Sango ... I'm Soo Sorry "

" I ... I Couldn't ..stop Him..."

Kaogme Walks Into Sangos House And Then Sits Down On Sangos Couch And Sango Sits Next To Her Covering Her Face With Her Hands

" And Then When Miroku Went To Hug Me I Moved Away ... All He Was Trying To Do Was Help Me And I Just Moved Away"

" Aww...sango...don't Worry...have You Called The Police To Tell Them What Happened?"

" ... I Cant ... Kaogme .. If I Do Hell Come After Me ...I'm To Scared"

Kagome Hated Seeing Her Friend ... Her Best Friend Like This And Feel Like She Cant Do Any Thing About It

" Sango You Have To ... Well Make Sure He Doesn't Come And Hurt You "

"... But ..."

" Sango ... If He Touches You Again ...mirokus Going To Kill Him ... "

"... Fine ..."...sango Picks Up The Phone Then Calls The Police And Tells Them What Happened..

Another chapter done... i knoe its not very long but i was tierd ...still am ... neways REVIEW!  
/  
/  
/  
/

review here!


	8. How about we go play DDR?

**sooo sorry about not updating in a while... been really buzy and couldent think of any thing to wright...**

* * *

Chapter 8: How about we go play DDR?

Sango hung up the phone and just sat on the couch still not believe what Naraku did to her.

" Sango... what are they going to do ?"

"... They said they were going to look for him and asked me if i wanted to press charges..."

" Are you ?"

"...Yes... oh ... i have a bath running ... if you want you can wait until i get out ... but i don't think i will be out for a while ..."

"its ok ... ill go home... ill talk to you later.. if you need any thing call me ok ?"

"yeah ...thanks kag.."

"no problem "

After Kagome left Sango went up stairs and took a bath.

at Inuyasha and Miroku's

"Dude ..calm down..Sango's ok now... stop worrying.."

"How do you expect me to be calm...Damit!... Why would he do that!...I'm going to kill him if i see him"

"Miroku ... shit ..your acting like your in love with her... like im mad that he did this but damit... you never get this mad..."

miroku looks at Inuyasha then walks out of the room and goes into his room

"damn ..hes pissed..."

inuyasha starts watching T.V

Saturday

Sango slowly woke up then Went to her bath room and took her shower.She was still a little shaken up on the things that had happened on Tuesday. They found Naraku Tuesday night but Sango only went to school on Thursday and Friday . As Sango got out of the shower she went to her closet to get dressed. As she was looking for something to change in she came across a bunch of things that Naraku had given her.

at Mirokus and Inuyasha's at the same time

Miroku hade been Up dressed and eaten breakfast an hour ago... It was 1 o'clock and he was going over to Sango's house Because Inuyasha and Kagome had gone to the Mall. Miroku walked out side and went to Sango's .

He Knocked on the door

No answer

HE knocked Again

Still No answer

All Miroku Could think was 'Damn ..shes still sleeping... i told her i was going to be coming over at 1...oh well ill just use the spare key under the mat'

(A/N:... why is the spare key usually under the mat ?... I've never gotten y it is .. well neway .. ON WITH THE STORY!... Sorry me a little hyper to day ...)

Miroku lifted the mat and grabbed the spare key . He opened the door Only to here...

"AHHH! YOUR SUCH A FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME ! YOU DID EVERY THING FOR ME AND THEN .. WHAT DO YOU DO ! YOU..YOU RAPE ME ! FUCK! AHH !"

Miroku got a worried look on his face and ran up to Sango's room and then ran in to see Sango only in a towel throwing every thing all over her room

" AHH I FUCKING HATE YOU ! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGIAN SO HELP ME GOD! YOU'D BE LUCKY IF YOU EVEN SERVIVE AND IF YOU DO ! OH ..."

She couldn't finish Cusz Miroku walked over to her grabs her shoulders and shook her lightly

" Sango ... please calm down...please... theres no reason to throw every thing you own all over the place..."

Sango started breathing heavily but then calmed down...

Sango looked down to the ground the realized what she was wearing ... Nothing but a small towel ...

Sango pushed Miroku out of her room

" hey what are you doing ?"

"I'm going to get dressed ... "

" but you don't need to ..." miroku said with a perverted grin".. you look fine in just that "

Sango staped him in the back of the head the closed her door" PERVERT!"

With that Miroku went down stairs and waited for sango to come down

Sango went back to her closet then picked out a pair of black hiphugers and a red and black long sleave shirt that said " I see stupid people".. Sango walked down starts and joined Miroku on the coutch.

"So what do you wanna do ?" Sango asked

" Hummm... i unno ... wanna go to the mall and play DDR?"

Sango got a big smile on her face" You don't have to ask me twice"

(A/N:.. If ne of you don't know what DDR is its Dance Dance Revolution.. The best game ever !)

Sango and Miroku both got up and put there shoes on then headed to the mall in Sango's Car.

* * *

**Hey ...that the end of another chapter... please review ... i need ideas ... if you have any ... please tell me ... ty byebye  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	9. Wow your great wth?

Wow ... your great... ..wth?

Sango and Miroku walked in to the arcade and went over to the ddr system. some kid was doing a really good job .. but sango knew she could do way better... the kid finishes then hopped down off the plat form smiling . Sango got on , put in 4 coins , picked her favorite song , bumblebee, then waited for it to start. As soon as it started she did too.. she was doing amazingly .

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Sweet little bumblebee I know what you want from me

Doop e doop e doo da da Doop e doop e doo da da

Sweet little bumblebee More than just a fantasy

Doop e doop e doop da da Doop e doop e doop da da

My heart skips a beat When you walk in the room

I go boom boom boom You go zoom zoom zoom

You're my playboy, play-toy My lover my friend

I wanna be with you Until the end

I'd give my heart and my soul to you

To make you see it's true

I'm so confused baby can't you see

Please come and rescue me

by this time ... sango had only made 2 mistakes and ppl were watching her from all over the place

Sweet little bumblebee I know what you want from me

Doop e doop e doo da da Doop e doop e doo da da

Sweet little bumblebee More than just a fantasy

Doop e doop e doo da da Doop e doop e doo da da

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Doop e doop e doo da da

Doop e doop e doo da da Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Doop e doop e doo da da Doop e doop e doo da da

I start to cry when you walk out the door

You go bye bye bye , I go why why why

I'm so lonely and only waiting for you

To come back and tell me "I love you"

I'd give my heart and my soul to you

To make you see it's true

I'm so confused baby can't you see

Please come and rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me

Doop e doop e doo da da Doop e doop e doo da da

Sango had finaly finished and was breathing hard from all the moving. people were claping for her and she blushed as red as a tomato

1 hour later

SAngo and miroku walk out of the mall

"lol did you see all the ppl watching you .. they thought you were amazing "

"lol.. i know i was soo nervous after that "

'... but you still did really good... and you know it ... your like the best person alive that can play that good"

sango blushes."... ty..."

Sango and miroku wait at the bus stop

Sango and mioku starts talking about random things

".. i dont know if i should join the talent show... the only thing i can do is sing but not very well..." sango says

" yes you do you have a great voice you really should ... "

" i can only sing sertin songs good... like you got it bad"

" then sing that ... "

" but i don't want to be made fun of if i mess up"

" you wont mess up and if you do it will still sound good "

the bus comes and sango and miroku gets up and get in to the bus

"... no i wont ..."

" ok.. sing the song to me .. and ill tell you if your good or not .. ok ?"

''... ok..."

" sango looks around nervously but notices no ones looking at her and starts to sing

"When you feel it in your body

You found somebody who makes you change your ways

Like hanging with your crew

Said you act like you're ready

But you don't really know

And everything in your past - you wanna let it go

I've been there, done it, fucked around

After all that - this is what I found

Nobody wants to be alone

If you're touched by the words in this song

Then baby...

U got, u got it bad

When you're on the phone

Hang up and you call right back

U got, u got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend

Your whole life's off track

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't wanna have fun

It's all you think about

U got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else

U got it bad

When you say that you love 'em

And you really know

Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more

Like my money, all my cars

(You can have it all back)

Flowers, cards and candy

(I do it just cause I'm...)

Said I'm fortunate to have you girl

I want you to know

I really adore you

All my people who know what's going on

Look at your mate, help me sing my song

Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl

I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world

Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man

Promise to love you the best I can

See I've been there, done it, fucked around

After all that - this is what I found

Everyone of y'all are just like me

It's too bad that you can't see

That you got it bad...hey

U got, u got it bad

When you're on the phone

Hang up and you call right back

U got, u got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend

Your whole life's off track

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't wanna have fun

It's all you think about

U got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else

U got it bad

U got, u got it bad

When you're on the phone

Hang up and you call right back

U got, u got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend

Your whole life's off track

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't wanna have fun

It's all you think about

U got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else

U got it bad"

By the end of the song every one in the bus was listening to her and watching her . sango lookes at every one and blushes again  
" ... that was..."  
" Amazing " some random person says on the bus  
" yeha it was great" some other person says  
people keep giving her complements and she stay red

sango and mirokus stop comes and sango quickly gets off the bus . Miroku follows her . sango gets it her house and goes inside and sits on the couch miroku walks in and does the same

''wow... thank god we got off there quick"  
" yeah ... but you were really good..." miroku says leaning forward and kissing sango ...

* * *

hahahah Cliffy heheh me is mean i know ... I'm sorry i havent updadted in a long time .. i had bad writers block...so please ppl give me some ideas TY ... review

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	10. tell him

**Sango and Mirokus stop comes and Sango quickly gets off the bus . Miroku follows her . Sango gets it her house and goes inside and sits on the couch Miroku walks in and does the same**

**''wow... thank god we got off there quick"  
" yeah ... but you were really good..." Miroku says leaning forward and kissing Sango ...**

This time

Sango gets a shocked look on her face and pulls away " What are you doing .. ?" Sango starts blushing and stands up  
Miroku looks at her "….um… sor…. Wait…. I'm not sorry … I've been wanting to do that for a long time …"  
"what?… why… "  
Miroku stands up and looks at her and grabs her hand".. why … because I love you Sango …. I have for a long time … just… I couldn't tell you …"  
Sango gets a shocked look on her face …"…wh…what?….."  
"I love you and should have told you but… I didn't realise it till it was to lat…. You were going out with Naraku already…. so… I didn't know what to do but now your not with him any more and I finally told you .."  
"……" Sango looks at the ground  
"…… Sango … say some thing …. Please…''  
" I don't know what to say……"  
Miroku lets go of Sangos hand " oh I see… " Miroku looks at the ground and turns around and walks to the door " I .. Guess ill go home then …." Miroku opens the door" bye" Miroku walks out and walks over to his house

Sango sits down on the couch ."…… he cant be serious…. "

Flash back to 1 and a half years a go

Sango walks into school with Kagome Inuyasha and Miroku .  
"….so what are you guys doing to night ?" Sango asks  
" Inuyasha and I are going to the movies.."  
" work….. Unfortunately …" Miroku says  
" that sucks…. "  
" yup…"  
" maybe if I get bored I'll come by and stop by" Sango said smiling  
" sure.. "  
'well.. Ill see you guys at lunch " Sango says walking to her class

in 2nd period  
Naraku walks up to Sango and sits down beside her " hey…"  
" hey Naraku …. What's up ?"  
" nothing … I just wanted to ask what you were doing to night ?"  
" nothing … y ?"  
" would you like to go to the movies with me … "  
" umm…. Sure…"  
" greet … ill pick you up at 7 30 … ok ?"  
" ok … "

lunch

Sango walks in to the café and sits down " hey guys "  
" hey Sango how was class ?" kagome asked  
" it was ok… Naraku asked me out in 2nd period…. "  
" what did you say " kagome asked  
"… yeah.. Were going to go to the movies …"  
"… why would you go any where with him ?" Miroku asked a little pissed  
"… why do you care?"  
" because he's a freak… "  
" no he's not… "  
" you shouldn't go out with him… "  
" its non of your business…"  
" how is it not my business you are my friend are you not ?"  
" so its my decision ! " Sango gets up and walks out of the café

" great going Miroku …"  
" Shut up Inuyasha !" Miroku gets up and walks out of the cafe

"…. he loves her …" Kagome says

" yup"

End of flash back  
Miroku lies down on his bed " why didn't I just tell her .. It would have made every thing easer on both of us."

Sango goes up to her room and turns on her music and cleans up her room."……is that why he didn't want me going out with Naraku….. Because he loved me …….."  
" _most likely… " _ a voice in her head says  
" …..and now its going to be acweird between us when ever we see each other…"  
" _not unless you tell him how you feel….._"  
"… I don't even know how I feel… how am-"  
"_ you love him …… and you know you do.. So just tell him …. _"  
" but-"  
_" Just do it !"_  
".. ok ok … !"  
Sango goes in to her closet and grabs the board " haven't used you in a while" Sango brings it out to her balcony and puts it across her and mirokus balcony then walks across it and then knoks on mirokus door  
Miroku looks at the door


End file.
